


Tease Me, Please Me

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian comes home to find Emma is a precarious position. Will she be angry? Or does she have other ideas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me, Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a Tumblr prompt from my friend Sandra (laschatzi on Tumblr, sandra70 on ff.net). She asked me to include the phrase "Did you really think I'd let get away with that?" and since we are self-proclaimed smut sisters, it's pretty high on the smut scale. Also, there is a point in the 3rd paragraph that I totally headcanon now as soon as I wrote it.

Killian arrived back at his and Emma’s house late one Saturday afternoon after spending the morning with David and Henry. He loved having an opportunity to get to know Emma’s father and son alone; it was a chance for the testosterone to run free, and to just be…men. Today they had enjoyed another glorious morning aboard the Jolly Roger, and Killian barely had to lift a finger. David and Henry had taken to sailing fairly quickly, and today, they went about steering the ships, readying the sails, and making sure everything was in place for a smooth sail. 

After a few hours enjoying the sea breeze as it whipped through his hair, and having to basically just observe as his “crew” took care of the rest, the made it back to the port, and savored a light lunch at Granny’s together. And as much as he relished in being able to hang out with the men, the pull back to Emma was far to great. 

He walked briskly, but not enough that is might seem to eager, even though he was hoping that her shift at the station was over and that Robin had relieved her for the day. Sure enough, her signature yellow Bug was in the driveway. Taking his brisk pace to a slight jog, he was at his front door in a matter of seconds. Twisting and pulling off his hook with his right hand, he placed the handle inside the door lock. Emma had the locks on the door configured to only open to the handle of his hook and the copy of it that now resided on her key chain. 

As he entered their home, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon hit him immediately. He smiled, knowing that the stronger the scent was, the closer he was to Emma. And at that moment, the scent was strongest nearer to the staircase. As he was about to plant his boot on the first step, a noise caught his ear. It was very faint, but it almost sounded like a moan. Convincing himself he was just imagining things, he propelled his body up the long flight of stairs. Midway through his ascent, he heard the noise again, this time louder and clearer. He was convinced now that it was, in fact, a moan, and that it must be Emma, since she was the only other person in the house.

Killian planted his foot on the carpeted hallway and maneuvered his way toward their bedroom, which was all the way down at the end of the hall. Their door was slightly ajar, so he was able to hear her clearer than when he was on the stairs. Thanking any god that would listen that the hallway was carpeted so that she wouldn’t hear him approaching, he peek inside their bedroom…and he nearly keeled over.

Emma Swan, light of his life, his one True Love, lay across their bed, exquisitely nude; their red cotton sheets in utter disarray from her body thrashing about. And he now knew the source of her cries: a small, vibrating object, which was currently residing in between Emma’s creamy thighs. The noises that he heard upon entering the house now hit him with full force as he listened to her approach and achieve yet another orgasm. All Killian could do was watch, enthralled at the sight before him. He had never witnessed his Swan so wanton, and so comfortable with her body. The evidence of his arousal was obvious and painful, due to the constricting nature of his trousers. As he went to adjust his now engorged member, he let out a moan of his own.

“Killian? Is that you?” he heard her call out over the shuffling of sheets. 

“Aye, Swan. It is only me. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

After a few moments of silence, she still hadn’t looked toward the door. “How…how much did you see?”

“Enough to know that I can never tire of watching you reach your peak.” Even though she didn’t look at him then, she could see her cheeks flush with rosy pink. “If I may inquire, what exactly is that device you are clutching with your hand?”

“It’s called a vibrator, Killian.”

“May I enter?”

“It’s your bedroom, too, silly.” He wasn’t going to intrude on this delicate situation without her permission, so once, given, he slowly made his way over to their bed. Emma was clutching the sheet over her exposed body, clearly embarrassed about being caught, because she never shied away from him normally. Even with the crimson cloth covering her, the colorful tint to her cheeks and the way her golden hair was in complete disarray made her equally look like and angel and a siren. 

He slowly placed himself atop the bed, not trying to go near her at the moment. “I guess I don’t need to ask the purpose of this device?” he joked.

Her cheeks went from pink to red in an instant, as she looked down instead of meeting his eyes. “No, you don’t.”

 

“Swan, why won’t you look at me?”

“Because, I’m embarrassed found me like that.”

“Found you like what, exactly? Completely and utterly not in control? Absolutely wanton? Screaming as you climax? You should not be embarrassed over any of that. It is completely normal.” He edged over closer to her, taking her chin and lifting it up so that he could gaze into her emerald eyes. “Emma, you are beautiful when you lose control. And I do apologize for not announcing my arrival, but you understand how the sight of you was just too glorious.”

Smiling at him, he placed a whisper of a kiss on his her full lips. “If I may, could I ask another question?”

“Go ahead.”

“What exactly triggered your…need?” Killian asked in a much huskier tone than intended. 

Scratching behind her ear–a nervous tick she seemed to have picked up from him–she answered, “I had a really good dream.”

Lifting his eyebrow in curiosity, he continued. “A ‘really good dream,’ you say? Care to share?”

“Well, we were back in the Enchanted Forest, when we needed to get Captain Hook’s ship from him in order for you to pose as him to meet my mother. I went through the whole memory: seducing him, him taking me back to his ship, kissing him, and then you knocking his lights out…and that’s when the dream changed…”

He remembered all too well the experience of watching Emma seduce his former self. He couldn’t believe the amount of jealousy that poured through his veins, especially when he was hiding behind his–Hook’s–desk, and saw him kiss Emma. His Emma. He very well couldn’t let that stand, so of course he punched him. As as he said, he just blamed the rum.

“What exactly changed?”

“After you knocked him out cold, you looked at me and said, ‘Did you really think I’d let you get away with that?’ You had this predatory look on your face that I had never seen before. It was scary, but it turned me on at the same time. Then you came up to me, and whispered, ‘You’re mine.’ It was very old-school Captain Hook, and I couldn’t understand what made me go along with it, but like I said, I was turned on. Long story short, you bent me over the captain’s desk and fucked me, while Hook was passed out on the floor.”

That erection that had faded once again sprang back to life, and so did the uncomfortable feeling of its confinement. “Bloody hell, Swan…”

 

Concerned, she asked, “Are you ok, Killian?”

“You can’t be so blunt with a man like that and not expect him to have a reaction…”

Emma was confused, until her eyes ghosted down to the prominent bulge in his trousers. “Oh…”

“That’s all you have to say is ‘Oh?’” Killian joked.

Emma eyed him with a look he could only describe as carnal. “Perhaps you would prefer it if I told you that you better have those pants down in ten seconds, so that you can fuck my mouth.”

“By the gods…” he groaned as he shot up out of the bed an onto his feet. Planting himself right next to the edge of the bed, Killian breathed a sigh of relief as his erection bobbed freely from the confines of his trousers. He never wore underwear; he saw it as an unnecessary barrier. At the sight of his fully erect cock, Emma let her red barrier fall, finally giving Killan a glimpse at her full, pert breast. Oh, how he loved to take her blush pink nipples into his mouth, and lick and nibble as they harden for him. But right now his attention was on her as crawled in front of him and seated herself right in front of him.

“Tell me what you want, Killian,” she pleaded as she grasped his cock. Killian tried to stifle a small moan, but to no avail.

“Put your mouth on me, Swan. Put those gorgeous lips around me.”

Emma wasted no time, first placing delicate kisses along the head. Then, she planted light flicks with her tongue all over the shaft and tip, coating him with her saliva. Finally, she gripped him at the base as she open her mouth wide, the entirety of his cock disappearing into her mouth in seconds. Hands at his hips, he bent slightly forward, throwing his head back at the feeling of ecstasy. “Emma, I want to fuck your mouth.” She did not release him from her mouth; she simply hummed, causing vibrations over his cock.

Not needed any more encouragement, Killian clutched the back of her head with his right hand, digging his fingered into her scalp. He began to fuck her mouth in earnest; her breathing became ragged, even through her nose. The noises from her throat as she gagged on his thick member only served to push him even more. The harder he fucked her mouth, the more her eyes teared and the more her saliva escaped her mouth and coated her face and his thighs.

Killian could feel himself about to lose control, so he needed to stop. Caressing Emma’s scalp, he signaled for her to ease up on her ministrations. He saw the confused look on her face, only to reassure her, “Love, I just need a moment. Plus, you know damn well the only place that I love to come is inside you.” Smirking up at him, she pushed herself back on the bed, legs splayed wide open, giving him a view of her glistening pussy.

“You mean, this is where you want to come?” she asked coquettishly as she slowly rubbed her clit while staring straight into his eyes. 

“Dammit, Swan, you keep doing that, then once I’m inside you, I won’t last very long…”

Giggling, but not ceasing her torment of him, she inserted a finger inside her. She threw her head back and her eyes closed, just reveling in the sensation. Raising her head again, she laughed. In those few seconds she closed her eyes, he had divested himself of the rest of his clothing. She took in the sight before her: broad chest dusted with hair; a strong neck; toned, muscular arms: a flat stomach with a trail of hair that lead to his cock; and strong, toned legs. “You want me? Come and get me.”

He all but pounced on her.

Mouths crashed and hands roamed, each one of them trying desperately to become closer with one another. Finally, Killian thrust deep inside her tight, wet channel, eliciting a moan from both of them.

“Oh God, yes…you feel so good…”

“Emma, I did warn you, I won’t last long.”

“Then fuck me, Killian. Fuck me till you come.”

Killian whispered, “As you wish.”

Wrapping her legs around his hips, Emma urged Killian along in his endeavor. Their bodied were slick with sweat already, sliding along each other in pursuit of their goal. Sooner than the thought, she was beginning to reach her peak. “Killian, I’m going to come.”

“As am I. Tell me to come. You know I love it when you tell me.”

“Come for me, Killian. Come inside me. I need it. I need you.”

As the last word died on her lips, their eyes met as her orgasm triggered his own. They always watched one another as they came to completion. Panting heaving, Killian fell onto his side of the bed, then grabbed Emma and pulled her into his side.

“That was amazing,” she whispered. 

“I know,” he quipped. She slapped him hard on the stomach. In seconds, she was flat on her back, both arms above her head, held together by his right one. Her shock turned to arousal as she felt cold metal meet her got center; he was teasing her clit with his hook. Smirking at her, Killian playfully teased, “Did you really think I would let you get away with that?”


End file.
